


Daydreaming

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mikey Way, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: Mikey plans on confessing himself. But first, he needs to wank.





	Daydreaming

He walked in long, confident strides, but when he stood, he was awkward. He never quite knew where to put his hands; they were either shoved in his pocket, or resting strangely by his thighs, and his knees bent in a way that made him look self conscious or unsure. However this was not the case with Mikey Way. To those simply gazing at him, he looked unapproachable, quiet, sarcastic even, as if by just being in the same room as you was as degrading as being thrown in a pig pin. But if you are one of the few to actually strike up a conversation with the tall, slightly intimidating man, you'll find that he radiates confidence and passion. He's warm hearted, charming, and funny.  
This was the case for Peter Wentz, who had just as big of an ego as the next guy and the next combined and multiplied, plus more than enough confidence to approach the man everyone was so afraid of. At first Mikey was wary about this loud, rambunctious man, but he soon grew to like him quite a lot.  
Maybe a little too much. After a month of Pete constantly pestering him at the lunch table, passing notes to him in class, and landing him in several detentions, Mikey Way started to grow feelings for the short, dark haired man. And unbeknownst to him, so did Pete. But eventually those feelings turned into crushes, and those crushes turned into the burning need to touch and feel the others body. That escalated quickly, you may be thinking. And yes, that is correct, but they are both horny and sexuality-questioning teens. So as Mikey Way sits in his dark room on a Saturday night, family gone and imagination running wild, he can't help wrapping his hand around his hardening dick, with thoughts of Pete Wentz running through his mind.  
Everyone has noticed both the boys affection towards each other, even tipping both of them off, to which they respond with a blush and instant denial. Yet Pete has started becoming tired of the ‘does he like me or what’ game, and took matters into his own sneaky hands. It started with teasing him in the hallways, making anything the taller boy said sexual, to the point where Mikey’s blush became an eye roll, and Pete knew he had to change his tactics. He started bending over in front of his desk, pretending to pick up a pencil, or ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand over his crotch in the hallways. Gripping his knee under the table at lunch, winking at him from across the classroom. What really put the cherry on top of the reference icecream was when they hung out together, outside of school. Pete being more than a little cuddly, more touchy when playing video games. Mikey definitely knows of Pete's feelings now. In fact, he's coming over to hang out, and Mikey plans on confessing himself. But first, he needs to wank.  
He slowly strokes his fully erect cock slowly, taking time to feel every vein, his thumb swiping across the tip, and he imagines it's Pete doing this to him, making him feel so good, so much pleasure and the aching need for release. His cock twitches as he imagines Pete's hands running down his sides, digging into his thighs and slowly going down on him. He gasps as he imagines Pete's warm mouth engulfing him, sucking him off in such a mind blowing way. He reaches a hand down to rub at his balls, while slightly speeding the motions of his hands. His eyes slip shut as he visualized the man he’s been thinking about all day sucking his fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva, before pulling them out and slipping one into his hole (which he mimicked with his own hand). He moaned loudly when he added another finger, curling them upwards to brush his prostate. His hand moved faster on his cock as he added yet another finger, pumping them in and out of him, rubbing his prostate and calling Pete’s name.  
And as Pete Wentz himself walked into Mikey’s room, catching him masturbating, he froze. He had assumed Mikey would just be playing video games, so he could stroll right in. But oh, how wrong he had been, and he wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or aroused. However he made up his mind when his cock twitched as Mikey turned his head to look at the man who had just walked in on him, not stopping his motions, and moaning Pete’s name directly at him. Pete felt his cock twitch.  
“Pete, fuck I need you so much, please,” Mikey whined. Pete overcame his momentary paralyzation and rushed towards the bed Mikey was now spread out on. Climbing on top of him, he collides his lips into the boys’ under him, growling as Mikey’s nails dug into his spine. The small man was filled with adrenaline, lifting up so he can pull his shirt off his torso, and immediately reconnecting the kiss. Mikey ran his hands down the man’s taut chest, reaching for the button on his jeans and undoing it. Pete disconnected the kiss once more, standing to push his jeans off, then repositioning himself between Mikey’s spread legs. He trembled in excitement as he was face to face with Mikey’s red, leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, kitten licking and leaving soft, open mouthed kisses to the tip, until Mikey whined and begged for him to do more. Finally he took the head into his mouth, slowly circling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. Mikey whimpered, running his fingers through Pete’s dark hair and pushing him down further. Pete obliged, letting the taller boy guide his movements.  
This is everything Pete could ever ask for. Being able to give pleasure to the man he had been crushing over for months just made him that much more aroused. When Mikey’s grip on his hair loosened, he pulled off, grabbing Mikey’s long legs and throwing them over his shoulders, exposing his hole. He ducks down, placing a kiss over his entrance, before kissing and biting the area around it, and then finally licking a long, broad stripe across, his tongue dipping in slightly, causing Mikey to let out a strangled gasp, his legs tightening around Pete’s head.  
“P-Pete, please, fuck, please fuck me, I need you inside me,” Mikey struggles to say, and Pete is more than happy to oblige. Standing and finally stripping of his boxer briefs, he climbs on top of Mikey, slamming their lips together. It’s sloppy, nothing but clashing teeth and wrestling tongues, Pete guides the tip of his dick to Mikey’s hole, and slowly pressed in. Mikey groans, threading his fingers through Pete’s hair and gripping him tightly. Both the teenagers are covered in a sheen of sweat, panting and growling from the arousal that secreted from each other.  
Both boys let out a moan in unison when Pete bottomed out. They stilled for a moment, lazily making out before Pete slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He kept moving to the slow rhythm, steadily gaining speed and power, until he was finally roughly pushing in and out of the teenage boy under him, who couldn’t help the loud moans he let slip from his mouth. Mikey’s blunt fingernails clawed at Pete’s back, leaving deep red marks in their tracks. Pete nuzzled his head under Mikey’s sucking dark purple spots into his neck and jawline, making Mikey moan at the thought of everyone seeing and knowing that he belonged to the dark haired man. He bucked his hips when he felt Pete’s hand wrap around his throbbing dick, jerking him off at the same pace he was slamming into him.  
Pete suddenly slowed his movements and pulled out. He grabbed Mikey’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders. When he shoved himself back in, Mikey practically screamed. The new angle caused Pete to hit his prostate dead on, slamming into it with every rough push of his hips. It wasn’t long until Mikey could feel the heat in the pit of his tummy, his body trembling as he begged to come. Pete just jerked him off even faster, using all his knowledge to make Mikey feel as much pleasure as possible.  
Mikey came with a loud moan, followed by desperate whines as his back arched off the bed, eyes slipping shut and mouth gaping open, cum spurting all over his pale tummy and Pete’s hand. He felt unbelievably tight around Pete’s cock, and with a few more thrusts, Pete was coming as well, feeling Mikey push back against him as he felt his cum filling him. Their sweaty bodies clung to each other as they came down from their highs, gasping for air and pressing soft kisses to each other's lips. When Pete finally pulled out he watched his cum drip out, and ducked down to press his tongue into Mikey’s over-sensitive hole. The combined taste of him and Mikey, along with the small whimpers the boy under him was making, he almost got hard again. Mikey slips his legs off Pete’s shoulders and reaches down, grabbing his arm and pulling him to lay next to him. He wraps his arms around the taller man's torso, neither of them caring that they were both covered in cum and desperately needed to shower.


End file.
